Letters
by Hush Sounds
Summary: Ever since her father had died Norah and her mother spent their whole life running to new towns. Forks is the next stop and when Jasper Hale starts eye Norah you know there is trouble starting.// JasperOc
1. Chapter 1

I quickly shut the radio off. It wasn't like I didn't like the song but it reminded me of what I was trying to forget. I slid back into my seat and rested my head on the window of the car. I watched tree's and other cars rush by as my mom drove down the rode. I looked up seeing the gray sky's, closing my eyes wishing to see the blue sky's of my old towns. When I say town's I meant town's. My Mom and I, we kind of had a habit of moving, alot! I looked over at my mom my head still laying on the cold window. She wasn't an everyday mom, she was the young mom.. because she had me when she was sixteen. My father. My father wasn't the one to run away, you'd think that was sweet right? No, when I was 3 he died. I'm not talking gun shot died, but muled by and animal die, they never found his body. I started to think that it was my fault that we kept moving. Something seemed wrong because my mother looked at me like I was the killer of my own father. Sometimes I even thought I did. My mother would receive letters, those where the days when she gave me the look.

She turned her head slightly and saw my eyes. My eyes where filled with mixed feelings, hurt, betrayed, angered, and bored. Those feelings where the feelings I've been holding on to for many years. I liked moving at first, I got to meet new people, but when I entered High School it was all about the friends, and since I was usually in and out of school I never made friends that easily. "Aww Hunny! PLease don't give me that look! I promise this will be the last move, It will be great! It's only September, you'll start school and next year you'll be off in college." She told me. It almost seemed like she wanted to get rid of me. Although I wanted to get rid of myself. I felt cursed.

"Ya Amanda." I said rolling my eyes. I watch her sigh at me calling her Amanda. I didn't start calling her that since I went to school one time and someone came up to my asking if she was my sister. Sometimes my mom could get on my nerves since she was so pretty and I wasn't. She was blond and perky. I was born with jet black hair and pail skin. When ever I step next to my mom I feel like a ghost. She perfect and out there, she never stops coming up with topic to talk about. When it's me I find myself shutting out and staying away. I don't dress gothic if that's what your thinking I dress in T-shirts and jeans. I hardly ever wear skirt, in fact I NEVER wear skirts!

"Norah," I heard her say my name. I hated it. Norah! really who names their daughter that. But Amanda always said, 'I named you after your great grandma be proud of having that name!' I never would be proud of it. "I thought we had an agreement, I let you buy your own clothes and you call me mom!" she complained. How could I call her mom, when it's when ever she talks to me it sounds like a three year old. I rolled my eyes and quickly found myself looking back out side.

"Nice pick of town." I said sarcastically. The kids looked at Amanda's car and tried to see through the darkness of her windows. The sky was a very dark gray and everything about this town seemed a bit out of it and weird. I sighed looking over at Amanda.

" I thought we could change it around a bit. I dropping you off and school now," I gave her a disuced look of disapovement. "I hope you don't mind." she said turning to me and giving me a bit smile. I rolled my eyes, and thought about it 'I'm so going to get my eyes stuck like this if I keep rolling my eyes.' I said muffling a laugh at that thought. Amanda looked at me weird and sighed. The locks ont eh doors went up and I looked over at the school. "Looks like fun." I said faking a big smile and sound like I was going to have a fun time. She gave me a death glare and I got out. "Have a great time Hunny!" she said as I exited the car. I groaned as people looked at me some laughing. I slamed the door and walked to the school. " Yeah hunny have a great time," some guys yelled at me. I turned around and saw a few guys and girls standing there. Some looked cheerleader worthy while others geeks. 'I guess they don't sort you out in this school.' I thought and pulled my bag up and walked to the school.

"Sorry." I heard someone say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a blond boy. "My friends are jerks sometimes." He said smiling and held out his hand. "Josh Walker." he said. I looked at him and gave a tiny smile, "Norah Johnson."

"Norah?" I heard him say. I waited to be made fun of because of it. "Nice original!"

"Just like she is!" we heard a voice say as I spun to see the boy who yelled hunny before. He swung his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Kyle Wood is the name. Being awesome is my game." He said running his hands threw his hair like some model trying to hard.

"Oh ya, because your just sooo awesome." Said a female voice. I let out a breath thanking I wasn't the only one in the group. She was short with red hair. "Sorry, he's a little over the top sometimes." He laughed at her comments. I muffled a laugh and josh looked at me chuckling a little. "Oh but baby you know you love it, because well your stuck with it!" he said taking his arm off me and putting it around her. Another breath let out. "Hey why don't you come hang with us for a while School doesn't start for like 10 more minutes." I wanted to so badly. To make friends, but I knew Amanda's promise would never be.

"I want to but, being new I have to met the principle and stuff, sorry. " I said shrugging as they looked me down a little but sighed knowing I was determined to go see the principle. They waved me goodbyes and I rushed down the halls. The meeting with the principle was like the rest of them. He talked to me about the school, what would happen around here, I almost fell asleep, and he gave me my seduel. I left the principle's office thank I was still a wake. I watched to see the bell had rung only moments ago. Kids where rushing to classrooms and I carried my stuff around the school to find my classes. The first two weren't that bad, a few of the people I met that morning where in them. I me some new people too like Sarah and Justin. They where the cutest couple ever. I walked out of that class and almost ran to my third. I saw Josh standing there. He draped his arm over my should and walked funyn with me and laughed seeing him joke around. We entered Social Studies class, still laughing a bit.

"Mr. P we have a new student for you!" He said loudly as I looked at him like he was crazy. Mr P walked over greeting me and gave me a Social Studies book. I looked at the heavy book in my hands and sighed. I looked to my side and saw him. He was beautiful. He had golden hair and pail skin. He looked a bit strange in the face but a wash of clam was there too. I looked behind to see who he was talking too. There was a girl, pail and beautiful for short black hair, and a boy pail beautiful and short black hair. I felt like the air was rushing out of me and my head felt dizzy. I didn't focus as Mr P handed me a piece of paer. It slit my hand a bit giving me a paper cut. I yelped in pain for a second, and looked over at the golden haired boy. His eyes had grown a deep black and he was fighting the urg to get up and rush over. I looked confused and shook my head. I saw the black haired guy stand up getting over sitting next to him. he grabbed the golden haired and said something. The golden haired grabbed the table and I thought I saw it cracked.

Mr P looked over the class a pointed me over to a seat next to the golden haired boy. His eyes where as big as mine. He gave me and Mr. P a death glare and i rolled my eyes. I was so not going to like this class. I sighed as the blacked haired boy got up sitting next to the girl and I sat down next to Goldie locks. I sighed as my eyes watched out of the corner of my eyes. He was moving so slightly over to the end of the table and farther and farther away from me. I felt embarrassed, shot down, and mad all at the same time. I wanted to get out of my seat slap him and call him a jerk. I felt something. This feeling of calm and happiness. It was weird like a shiver down your back. I shook a bit, and looked over at him. He turned around and looked out the window. I looked at the clock seeing time was up even before the bell rang I saw Goldie Locks rushing out the door.

I collected my things and headed for lunch not even waiting for Josh. I rushed into the lunch line with everyone else just grabbing a salad. I looked around and saw Josh wave me over. I sat down at the table. "We heard you made a cullen run for his life!" said Aly, the short girl from before. She laughed and clapped her hands together. "How'd you do it!" she said laughing a bit more. I stuck a fork in my salad, and sighed. "Cullens?"

"Ya the golden haired boy and blacked haired ones from before." Kyle said as he sat down putting his arm around Aly. I looked at the couples around me. Everyone seemed to be paired. I wasn't and I hated this. Sarah and Justin took a seat and a few more kids pulled up. I looked over to see them enter the lunch room. "OK lets do a roll call!" Sarah said, "That's Roselia and Emmett." I looked at the golden haired girl. She was so beautiful, no one could compare to her, and Emmett, he looked so scary and first look. He was tough and gorgeous.

"They look like their together for being brother and sister."I murmured to everyone at the table as they passed. Emmett had his arm around Roselia and she was giggling a bit.

"Oh because they are." I looked over at Josh weirdly. "They both adopted by Doc. Cullen. It's weird because even still they are related by name."

"OH don't listen to Josh, I think it's cute find love this way. It doesn't made if they where adopted by the same guy. When they're 18 they could be anyone they want to be." Sarah butted in. She looked over to the doors as my eyes followed. In came , the blacked haired ones. "That's Alice and Elliot. Alice and him found each other last year and out went Jasper and in came Elliot. it's kind of sad since they still live with each other." Sarah said leaning in Justin.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"Right on the spot." I turned again to see Goldie Locks. " Jasper." I murmured quietly so the others wouldn't hear. When I said his name it was almost like he stopped to look over at me. I shook my head closing my eyes. I would so not fall for this guy. He was beautiful but he was a jerk and rude.

"Oh can I say the next one?!" Justin volunteered. Sarah nodded. "That's Edward Cullen and Bella swan. Bella came here at the beginning of the year. Apparently they accepted her into their group."

"She tamed the un tamable." Kyle said. Aly butted in and said,."Well he said he doesn't date girls around here, she wasn't froma round here." Aly smiled like she said something smart. I laughed a bit. As they continued to talk I stole a few glances of them. Alice stared at me funny, but when I fully looked around she smiled and turned back to Elliot. Jasper was looking the other way pretending I don't excised, Emmett and Roselia ignored me along with Bella and Edward. I turned back to everyone as they started making jokes. I laughed and smiled a tiny bit. But it was all fake. The last classes flew by. The ending of school was the best time. I had told Amanda not to pick me up and I would find my way home. I looked over at the cullens. Edward got in his car with Bella. Alice was looking at me with Elliot as they got in their car and Emmett and Rosalie got in a really nice car. Jasper was the last to go. I saw him glaring at me and he got into his car driving off. I sighed and walked off.

The walk home wasn't so bad if I say so myself. It only took me three tries and I only got lost once. I entered the house and looked over at Amanda. She was un packing with a guy. "Hunny this is Harry, he's from across the street. He offered to help us un pack." She said smiling. I looked at the guy knowing he wanted only one thing from my mom. I sighed and rolled me eyes. I ran up stares shutting my door loudly. I cliemed on bed and felt myself drift off. The dram I was having was about Jasper and everyone. More like blurs. It felt strange but almost like I was having a surge high rush. I rushed up sitting up in bed. I looked over seeing the window open. I turned on my light going over and shutting it. "I never opened the window." I said to myself. The next day I went to Social Studies feeling strong and was going to ask Jasper to back off and stop being a jerk but he wasn't there. He wasn't there the next day or the next day. It was Friday when I saw him again. I was walking with Josh and we where laughing again at himself being dumb. We entered Social Studies class together and I saw Jasper sitting there in his seat. I walked over and sneezed slightly as I sat down.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice say. I also heard a squeel in the background. I looked over at Jasper, my face covered in question if it was him who spoke to me. Last time I saw him he looked as if I was the devil. He chuckled a bit. "Are you ok? you sneezed and you look sort of I don't know cold?"

"Oh." I said wondering. "I guess I caught a cold I walk to school every day.I guess since the weather is getting a bit colder I'm get a cold too." I laughed a bit. I looked over at him. "Don't worry I'm fine." I smiled a tiny bit but it was as fake as Amanda's boobs. "I'm Norah." I said.

"I know I'm Jasper." I nodded to him saying that.

"I know." I said. "I guess word travels fast." He chuckled a bit. The class went on and me and Jasper talked a bit. When Class ended Jasper and I where talking about random subjects. "What are your parents like?"

"Parent." I fixed him his smile faded a bit.

"Oh sorry."

"Oh I don't mind I get it a lot. My dad died when I was three. Ever since then i;ve been traveling around with Amanda, oh I mean mom." I laughed a bit as I looked over at Jasper. he was smiling a bit. "What do I have something on my face or something?"

"No why?"

"Because your staring." I laughed a bit

"That's because you have a great laugh." he said as I stopped and looked him in the eyes. His eyes seemed More golden to the black color they where when I last saw him. I stared in wonder.

"Hey why is it that the last time I saw you, your eyes where blackest and today their a golden.." Before I could finish he started to talk.

"I must go I'm late I promised Alice I would talk to her after class." I saw him rush away as I stood there in the halls confused. I turned around and yelped as I bumped into Josh. He was mad a bit. Maybe because I didn't wait for him after class. "Josh, Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't wait for you after class."

"What's with you and Jasper?"

"oh you know I'm just trying to be friends with the guy since I have to sit next to him." I looked at him as hsi face looked with anger. "Don't worry." I said grabbing his arm and leading him to lunch. I sat down with everyone. I looked over to the lunch table at which the Cullen's where sitting at. Jasper looked up and smiled at me , I tried my best to smile back. Aly looked at us both. "oh my gosh your crushing on the Cullen boy." She said after the boy got up to get some lunch.

"Am not!" I said in disbelief. "Just being a friend." I said holding in a feeling of myself lieing to a new friend. Jasper looked over at me a smile and smirk forming at his lips. For a moment I thought he heard what I said and felt what I felt. Then I remembered that was humanly impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days where kind of weird. Some day Jasper would be my friend while on other day's it seemed like he hated me. I walked over the school just in time to go on the Social Studies field trip. I looked over my friend beckoning me to come with them. I walked over getting on the bus. My seat was right next to Josh and he was angry with me. He had been made at me ever since I started to talk to Jasper. "hey um Norah?" I looked over at him happy he was finally speaking to me again. "Um.. could you move to another seat I promised someone they could sit with me." I looked at him with disbelief. On top of that I was hurt. I quickly got up and sat down in front of Aly by myself. Aly wasn't speaking much to me either. The only one keeping my onto the group was Sarah and Justin. I leaned my head on the cold window sad and hurt. I looked over to see Jasper on the other buss he was watching me I turned my eyes back down as I remembered I was hurt.

The rest of the bus ride was filled with silent talking to me and loud to everyone else. I felt like everyone was doing this on purpose just to see me pissed off. I had done nothing wrong. So I talked to a Cullen it's not like it illegal. I felt a jolt as the bus came to a halt signing we where at the museum. I filed off the bus ignoring the talking of the teacher. I watched as everyone spread out and my friends left me. I guess I shouldn't really call them friends anymore, more like deserters. I was hurt but as I looked at the Cullen's entering I got pissed. It was their fault none of my friends wanted to talk to me. I walked around the museum alone hoping to go home soon as possible. "Norah!" said a voice. I looked up to see Alice standing there. I thought about it for a second and nodded.

"yeah?" I said knowing I was maybe in the way of something.

"When we get back to school want to have lunch with us?" I shook me head.

"I shouldn't I'm not really hungry." I said.

"No problem, just come hang with us then?"

'Fine, sure no problem." I said as she squealed, and hugged me. I watched her skip happy away.

"Sorry about her." I heard Jasper voice say. I turned to see him standing there looking so great. i smiled and shrugged.

"there is nothing bad about her...ish" I said laughing as he laughed along. "She is a very happy person I can tell you that." I said smiling. a bit. I guess being deserted from my friends made me see the real him. He was nice and sweet and funny. He was everything that made me cheer up. I looked down a bit remembering my friends deserted me again. It wasn't like them. I'll never guess what ever entered their minds to do that kind of thing.

"What's wrong?" jasper said as I looked up at him his eyes filled with a hurt kind of feeling. I never would of guessed that, would happen. I never seemed like the type to show emotion other than happiness and the other cold expression.

"My friends, They've well in general they've deserted me. They just stopped talking to me. One by one. I don't know it's been happening since Friday." I wanted to take that back because as I looked up i saw that he was blaming himself. "Don't worry I'm fine though." I said. Punching his arm a bit. I pulled back my hand and yelped in pain. I pulled my hand close to me and felt a tear slid down my cheek. He grabbed my hand and made sure it wasn't broken. "I'm so sorry!" He repeated a million times. I laughed a bit as a few tears slid down. "Don't worry, You're just really strong." I said feeling his cold touch under my hand made me shiver he was so cold it was like being next to ice. I laughed a bit blinking back anymore tears. The pain soon went away under his cold touch and I smiled at him. "Your so cold it's like having portable ice." I said laughing a bit. chuckled nervously and smiled a bit. A little bit later we both when a different way as I got onto my bus. He confused me so much.

I started to think about in on the bus. He had golden eyes that went black sometimes. He acted very strange when I got a paper cut. He is very strong and pops out of no where sometimes. This was strange. I bus came to a stop and I got off. Everyone rushed for lunch. I entered the lunch room and saw my so called friends laughing as I looked around for a spot to sit. I smiled as the Cullen's came in Alice hugged me squealing a bit. I blinked a few times hearing the high pitched squeal in my ear. Jasper laughed with Elliot. "Hey you coming." Jasper said.

"Yeah sure, once my ears stop ringing ." I said laughing with him. Alice sat me next to her and Elliot and next to Jasper. Bella came in with Edward and soon Emmett and Rosalie. Rose looked at me weirdly. Emmett smiled and gave me a big bear hug. Edward stared at me, and Bella greeted me kindly. I looked over at my ex friends. They where very shocked and I laughed a bit. The lunch went by well and I had started to make friends with Bella and Emmett. After school I walked down the parking lot. I walked out of sit and into the streets, I looked over at my house and saw Amanda and some guys car was in the drive way. My eyes traveled up to the window and saw them moving about in Amanda's bedroom. This meant I was not going home now. I sighed and walked down the streets I soon saw it was night time. The street lamps went up and cars started coming less and less. I was sitting in the park just swing on some swings. Nothing special just waiting for Amanda's warning to get home.

I heard foot steps as I saw someone standing there. They had perfect skin and reminded me so much of the Cullen's and the way they look. I waved to them and rolled my eyes back. They where kind of far but as I looked up they ran over to me in seconds and hand their hands around my neck. Their eyes where a dark black. She felt fear in case her mind as she looked around. She hoped for help and closed her eyes knowing she was either going to die or someone saves her. She knew she was going to die and felt a tear slid down her cheek. Aloud bang was heard as they turned to see Jasper standing there."Put her down." he said as Alice and Elliot popped out of no where. The chuckled as they set me down. I felt myself dropped to the group hitting my head on the side of the swing set.

I woke up a looked around. I was on my bed. The window was open and my head hurt, 'was it just a dream.' I thought stretching over to turn on my lamp. It all seemed to real. Like I really remembered being the the park that night. Feeling the cold wind, wait I really do feel cold wind. I looked over to my window, walking over I shut it. "Maybe it wasn't a dream."I said to myself. I rushed back to bed. Tomorrow I will ask them. The sun rose the next day and it shown through the clouds. I missed the sunlight and I loved it.I walked out of my house feeling the warm sunlight on my face. I stopped for a moment to breath in the moment and I was off for school.

I got to school and saw my old friends looking at me. Josh ran over "good morning." he said. I looked up surprised he walk talking to me. Surprised and a little weired out. I gave a small nod as to signing I said hello back he smiled a bit more. " Look I'm sorry we acted like jerks the other day it was just to know if you could you know survive with out us. I mean we do it to everyone , they even did it to me. It's hard you know. I mean I feel your pain, but now I'm going to beg for your forgiveness." he said giving me a puppy dog look. "Please?" i sighed a nodded. He smiled and hugged me close. We walked over to the rest of th group as I looked around for their cars.

"They're, not coming." i looked over to the voice that said it. It was Aly. She ran over and hugged me, as if being sorry for what she did. "The Cullen's never come here during sunny day's. Doc Cullen takes them out hiking and stuff. I wish my parents would do that because this day in fabulous. But sadly we are going surfing at La Push... want to come?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on please go to La Push with us!" Kyle begged. I looked over at josh who was begging too. I smiled a bit, another fake one and nodded. School went by fast but Social studies wasn't the same with out Jasper and everyone. The last bell rang and I looked around seeing Josh there. he grabbed me pulling me along to the car. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time as we rode down to La Push. I on the other hand was not. No would talk to me and I just thought it was awkward and put my ipod on to drown everything out. Once we got to the beach there where a few tall tan boys on the other side playing soccer. Everyone jumped in the water but me. I layed back and enjoyed the sun. I felt the soccer ball hit my head as I shot up looking over at the boy that did it to me. But when I saw them all I could think about is how they needed a hair cut. "Sorry!" they yelled as I sighed and sat back down.

"Jake!" Sarah squeeled and hugged him. I turned to see the tan one in the middle. I looked over at his friends and smiled slightly. "You haven't met the newbie. This is Norah, Norah Johnson." She said pushing all of the boys over to see me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the ocean not even waiting for an hello. 'She is not really a people person." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah more of a Cullen." Aly laughed yelling at us. I turned over to see the boy looked at me weird. "Yeah, she hangs with Jasper sometimes." Aly said laughing again. The boys looked at me more weirdly.

"Do you always look like that or are you just pissed at me and giving me a weird look." I said

"Haha Nah it's just you really shouldn't be hanging with the Cullen's, it said they are ...." One of them looked fake scared and looked around "Vampires." He laughed and then looked at me laughing with the others. I pushed out a laugh but it made me think. Jasper's cold skin, his eyes changing colors, and the way he acted after I got a paper cut. This could be...

"I have to go can someone bring me home?" Everyone looked around

"But, its such a great day you can't miss it!" Sarah squealed.

"Fine I'll walk!" i said getting up and walked away from them.

"wait up I'll give you a ride!" I turned around to see the guy called Jake. I sighed and looked at him. He lead me to his bike. After a long time of trying to direct him to my House he finally arrived. "Look Norah?" I nodded. "Just watch out, the cullen toke a friend of mine away, and I don't want it to happen to you." I shivered as a wind blew by me. The clouds where coming back in which meant the Cullens with it. I nodded "Thanks!" I yelled as I ran into my house. I didn't even say hi to Amanda or hear about her new boyfriend, I ran into my room and turned on my computer. I spent the whole night looking up vampires the way they looked I even watched a movie or two about them. I woke up that morning my head on the Key bored, My computer shooting error at me for hitting shift to much. I turned it off and then looked over at the clock. "Shit!" I yelled. I put a T-shirt that i wasn't sure I had worn only a few days ago and pants. The shoes didn't match anything but I didn't care. I rushed out the door and ran for the school. Half way there I remembered I had forgotten a jacket. The cold air stung against my skin as I held my arms together chattering my teeth.

I arrived at school and looked around. I saw Jasper's car sitting there and I smiled. I ran into the school still chattering and freezing as hell. I entered the Social studies room and looked around embarrassed. I quietly walked to my seat and sat down. Everyone went back on talking as my teeth chattered. I looked over at Jasper and smiled slightly with my teeth chattering.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was late so I ran out of the house with out my coat on and I notice half way on my walk to school." he nodded and then kept working. My smiled dropped as I remembered what I found on the Internet, vampires? I looked back at Alice and Elliot as they smiled at me. I could only picture fangs on them. I sighed rolling my head onto my desk. This was going to be a long day. Lunch time rolled around and Alice looked over at me as I sat down at my friends table. I looked over at the Cullen's and Edward looked at me and then said something to Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened as he looked away from me. Something was happening that I didn't know about. Alice looked at me and then looked down her smile not on her face. No one else would look at me. I flinched my fist in and looked down.

At the end of the day I looked over at my friends that at the Cullen. Jasper looked up and saw my face. 'I need to talk to you.' I mouth and walked down the parking lot and into the streets. The walked home was cold but I was stopped half way in. The door opened and I looked in to see Jasper. He nodded and I got in. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ok well," I started, "The other day I found myself in trouble and you had incredible speeds and strength and saved me. But when I woke up I was in bed. But I don't think I was dreaming. I went to La Push and some people where making fun of you guys and called you vampires." I looked to see his hands clench around the wheel. 'Then it all clicked your speed, your strength, the way you look, and your eyes. The day I met you I got a paper cut you got black eyes..."

'So you think I'm a Vampire!" he said interrupting me." That's impossible." He said.

"I know I'm right and I'm going to prove it!" I said. He chuckled know I had no proof. "OK so your say If I grabbed this paper." I said getting one out of my bag. He looked at me worried. "And gave myself another paper cut you wouldn't attack me right now?" I said drawing the paper closer and closer to me skin. He swerved the car and the paper flew out of my hands. "Hey what did you do that for."

"Ok look you've found me out but I'm... I'm a monster." He said stopping the car. "I kill and I eat blood. I'm a killing monster.. and I'm... I'm not so in control the smell of blood makes me lose control. And now you're gonna go off and tell people aren't you." I looked at him to shocked to even speak. To many thoughts where running through out my head.


End file.
